Obliviate
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: "Levantarse de la cama siempre le había costado, esa vez, sin embargo, había sido mucho más difícil que antes." / One-shot / kind of HP AU


**Ok... no se por donde empezar. Mucho Harry Potter en mi sistema, han estado pasando en la tele las 8 peliculas y una amiga me consiguió el séptimo libro en inglés.**

**Bueno aquí les dejo este oneshot nacido de mi insomnio.**

* * *

><p>Levantarse de la cama siempre le había costado, esa vez, sin embargo, había sido mucho más difícil que antes.<p>

A fin de cuentas esto era diferente. No salía de la cama para atender alguna tediosa clase ni despertar a Red para evitar la Profesora de Transformaciones les regañara o porque su madre le ordenara ayudarla en la casa.

Hubiese preferido mil y un veces fuera por alguna de esas cosas.

Mirando de vuelta a la cama, se mordió el labio al ver a aquel pelirrojo acurrucado entre las mantas, habiendo abrazado una almohada al sentir la falta de su pareja. No quería dejarlo, quería volver a esa cama y abrazarlo contra su pecho, sentir aquella calidez entre ambos y verlo dormir con aquella tranquilidad rara vez mostraba.

Porque eso sí, amaba a su novio pero sabía moriría joven culpa del estress.

Le había prometido tantas cosas; vivir juntos, tratar de llevar una vida tranquila y quizá él aprender usar aquellos artilugios muggle para solo usar la magia en momentos de verdadera importancia. Promesas que un hechizo se iba a llevar.

"_Pero es por su bien_" escuchó su mente decir, pero su cuerpo ya se había hincado frente a la cama y acariciaba el cabello de aquel joven de nombre Silver con todo el cariño del mundo.

Era su culpa, todo su culpa. Silver habría tenido una vida normal de no haberle conocido, habría vivido entre muggles igual a él y no se habría enterado nunca de aquella cultura se escondía entre aquel mundo tecnológico y moderno.

Sin embargo nunca habría visto la sorpresa de este, lo divertido su escepticismo había sido sobre la magia, los sustos le había dado con simplemente invocar volutas de humo morado de "un palo viejo" como llamaba a su varita y de lo bella su cara se había visto ante el asombro de ver comunidades mágicas.

Y lo mucho que él había leído para buscar una manera de permitirle ver eso. _Había leído una biblioteca entera por alguien,_ eso era decir algo.

Quizá era un idiota, quizá Red tenía razón diciendo él estaría a salvo con ellos y no había necesidad de llegar a ese extremo, ¿pero qué más podía hacer?

Tenía miedo, miedo de que lo hirieran, de que esos maníacos de la sangre hirieran a la única persona le había podido hacer enojar, reír, querer ahorcar y querer besar al mismo tiempo, pero sabía un muggle como él no tendría oportunidad contra esa clase de magos por más hábil que fuese ¿y todo porque?

Porque Silver no tenía ni pizca de sangre mágica en sus venas, y Gold resultaba ser de una familia con un montón de años siendo de "sangre limpia" como lo llamaban.

Patrañas, sin magia solo le había costado menos de 10 minutos para que le "hechizara" totalmente.

Deteniéndose al escucharlo balbucear entre sueños, una sonrisa fue instantánea al verlo acurrucarse y hacerse aquella bolita de dulzura que era… muy en el fondo. No podía dejarlo, aunque ya había llegado tan lejos que echarse para atrás no era una opción. No solo lo había sacado del país y mentido sobre hacer una vida juntos lejos de todo ese alboroto, sino que un par de aurores de ese país ya estaban al tanto de la situación y habían aceptado cuidarle de lejos.

¿De que valía la pena el haberse convertido en auror si ni siquiera podía proteger a su pareja?

No es como que fuera el mejor auror de todos, que hubiese pasado era, como Crystal solía decir, un enorme milagro que él debía agradecer, ¿pero no se había convertido en uno para ayudar a la gente? Más allá de su vanidad y querer ser aclamado como un héroe por todos, su trabajo era proteger a la gente de magos malvados como esos supremacistas y Pryce.

Pensar el "proteger a la gente" no parecía incluir muggles lo frustraba de sobremanera.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para alejar su mano del rostro del menor, le miró un rato dormir, queriéndose grabar en la mente aquella hermosa imagen; con aquel rostro pacifico adornado de pequeñas manchitas en sus mejillas y el cabello rojo regado por la almohada y su rostro; era un imbécil por dejar algo así írsele. Iba a estar bien, iba a estar a salvo y eso era lo que importaba a pesar de traicionar su confianza y dejarlo.

Volvería a Inglaterra con su familia y amigos y lo dejaría con gente capaz, y sabía iba a dañar a Silver haciendo eso, que iba a odiarlo con toda su alma…si tan solo fuese a recordar.

Besando su frente, rebuscó en sus bolsillos para tomar su varita en sus manos, girándola entre sus dedos, aun dubitativo. No era una solución definitiva, podría volver a buscarlo y hacerle recuperar sus memorias, probablemente Silver querría asesinarlo para entonces, pero podrían reírse y abrazarse después, ¿no?

Quería pensar que si, que su pelirrojo comprendería el por qué lo había hecho y que no lo odiaría por abusar de su confianza, que el cariño se tenían era más fuerte que todo eso, debía de serlo.

"_¿Pero si no lo encuentras de nuevo?_" volvió aquella voz a su cabeza, helándosele la sangre ante la simple idea. No tenían porque buscarlo, ni siquiera era un mago tan importante como para tomarse las molestias de ir a cazar su "sucia pareja".

Además estaban Iris y Marlon, ellos dos eran suficientemente competentes para proteger a Silver y alejarle de esa clase de gente.

"_¿Pero si tu no vuelves?"_

Se sorprendió de pensar aquello, se sorprendió aun más de nunca haberlo tomado en cuenta. Quizá simplemente pensar él en morir le asustaba menos que ver a Silver en peligro.

Era demasiado obvio él tampoco quería morir; quería seguir siendo auror, renunciar y ser jugador de Quidditch si no resultaba como quería, envejecer con "Su Silvie" y quizá engendrar un magito o una bruja si era posible, aunque no le molestaría sus hijos no fuesen magos como él.

Pensar en ello le hizo sonreír, pensar en lo que haría borraba su sonrisa en segundos.

Si no volviera por Silver, las cosas estarían bien. Él no sabría nada de todas maneras, si muriera no lloraría como su madre o sus hermanos, ni prometería venganza como Red o Crystal… ni siquiera sabría sobre su muerte, solo sería una persona anónima más, sin voz y sin rostro en un mar de gente.

Haría su vida con normalidad, quizá conocería a una chica o chico muggle con quien compartiera lo suficiente y le hiciera sonreír casi tanto como él lo hacía y tendría una vida tranquila sin saber sobre ese otro mundo en cuasi caos.

…tampoco sabría de él, no sabría de aquel extraño de cabello negro y ojos dorados que había conocido bajo la lluvia, no recordaría los abrazos, los besos, ni siquiera los Te amo que con tanta ternura se habían dicho en las noches.

"_Es lo mejor"_

Levantándose del suelo, miró por última vez a su pareja, alzando la varita hacia él y sujetándola firmemente. Sus labios temblaban y sentía el escozor en sus ojos señalando el estar aguantando las lágrimas, pero su voz fue clara al hablar.

—_Obliviate…_

* * *

><p><strong>Debo admitir me gustaría escribir más de esto porque siempre me ha atraído la idea de una pareja de "sangre limpia" y muggle por el simple placer del mago acostumbrándose a la electricidad e internet... cosa que no escribí acá por alguna razón but...<strong>

**En fin, comentarios y consejos (porque estoy oxidada en esto) en review, muchas gracias por leer ^^**


End file.
